


leaded colors

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chess, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's more than grateful for his time with his King, even if he didn't have Charles' approval before one night's activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leaded colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rimwars - The Harder, Longer Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436269) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl), [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks), [maimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maimo/pseuds/maimo), [marourin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin), [palalife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalife/pseuds/palalife), [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/pseuds/spicedpiano). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks) in the [xmen_remix_madness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2015) collection. 



> For Clocks! Because you're awesome and I adore you.

Despite what society wanted to say about their relationship, Charles and Erik were content. More than content, if the frequency of their unions was any indication. Erik was more than willing to let the two of them explore each other, but there were certain activities that Charles was hesitant to engage in.

Erik still marveled at Charles allowing him to spank him. 

But there was one activity that made Charles blush.

“No,” Charles said firmly as the two of them were pressed close to the multi-colored glass in front of them. “I won’t do this,” he added.

“No one will see it, and you lost this wager.” Erik made a point of trying to ghost his breath against Charles’ ear. For all that Charles wanted to resist, Erik watched his husband shiver.

There was no doubt in part of Erik’s mind that Charles’ proper nature was still warring with the side of him that lived and loved to be devious. It was obvious in how Charles’ skin prickled with goosebumps, a light breeze coming from another window, aided by Charles’ naked skin exposed for Erik to admire.

“The answer is still no,” Charles said, but Erik noticed how aroused Charles was by what he was doing. Erik, behind him, still wearing his fine dinner jacket and Charles as G-d made him.

“Oh I think the answer is yes. I said before, I won the game.”

“But, anything but--”

“No, Charles. This is my prize and I will collect.” Erik pressed one finger into the fine mound of Charles’ arse.

-

Charles moaned as Erik’s tongue took him apart, licking and sucking at Charles’ inner thighs. Charles flushed and was warm beneath Erik’s touch. There was sweat covering Charles in other places and Erik relished it.

“Did you say something?” Erik asked, before he nipped again at Charles’ left thigh.

“N--No,” Charles replied. A small sound came from where Charles’ head was resting on the cool blue glass. “I’m fine,” he added, though Erik knew the lie when he heard it.

Charles was still affected from when Erik had taken Charles’ prick and sucked him dry only fifteen minutes before.

Erik put more pressure on Charles’ thighs to test the theory of Charles’ lie. “I would hope you are.” Another kiss to Charles’ thigh. “I need to spread you wider.”

Charles made an annoyed huff, probably clouding the glass as he did so, but Erik couldn’t care less, because he had Charles exactly where he wanted him. 

Beyond the leaded glass of the paned window, the kingdom went about its business; horses were clopping down the cobbled streets, just as merchants were talking and debating in the market.

Erik would happily ignore the kingdom below, even if Charles didn’t. Erik happily did ignore the kingdom, mouthing again at Charles’ thighs as he wished. Staying there was all he wanted to do, but Charles shifted just as Erik took his tongue to Charles’ most sensitive spot.

A low moan left Charles as Erik worked his tongue again and again at Charles’ flesh, keeping Charles just as he was. It was so easy to know that Charles was his, all his, as they turned each other on and again and again. Because outside of this room, Charles was the wise and diplomatic King, Erik his brash and violent consort. 

In their room, high above the walls of the capital, however, there were neither King nor Consort. Erik, emboldened by the thought, moved to more fully please Charles, forcing his tongue and fingers to need and push at Charles.

Charles came unexpectedly, come dripping down a rose-colored tile that caught Erik’s eye before some of the remnants crossed his chin from Charles’ flagging prick.

“Take me to bed,” Charles said, voice scratching and low from all of the moans he let out earlier.

Erik pushed back to give Charles more room before he pulled off his tunic and slowly ambled towards their large bed. He would never deny his King as request, even if he did abuse the rules of wagering to his advantage.

Erik never thought himself an entirely honest man, and Charles never seemed to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [redacted] for the beta. Any errors are my own.


End file.
